


another star

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Multi, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 11:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diamond just rolled with the flow and the little miss would research romance if she could find the right textbooks, and if left to their own devices the three of them would never go on a proper date until their hair turned grey under their clueless hats. So the job fell to Pearl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	another star

He’d planned this for weeks. Hey, he was the thinker here. Diamond and the little miss were fine when it came to strategizing for battles, but otherwise... wave some food or coal in front of their faces and they would get hopelessly distracted. It couldn’t be helped, he had to be there to keep them on track.

And on track meant stargazing! Everyone had to do it, or else it wasn’t a proper Sinnoh summer. And NOT just in a private observatory, he’d interrupted the little miss as she opened her mouth to pipe up, then closed it again. It would be a perfect summer get-together!... A perfect summer date went unsaid, but he was certain Diamond and the little miss got the idea as he felt his ears heat up and watched the two smile secretively and exchange side-eyed glances. Whew, maybe he didn’t have to say the d-word out loud anyway. It was embarrassing, okay?

He’d planned this for weeks, waited for perfect warm evening weather and clear skies, found the perfect grassy hill overlooking Lake Verity. A swarm of visiting volbeat and illumise was the final piece of the puzzle--they fluttered throughout the lakefront, chirping pleasantly, glowing like stars fallen to earth. It was perfect.

Or, at least, it would be if Diamond and the little miss would actually stop stargazing and get the hint already.

“And that one looks like a croissant!”

“Which one?”

“That--there, let me show you, little miss--”

A pause, as Diamond took the lady’s spare hand, the one that wasn’t prepping her telescope, and pointed out the constellation. She smoothly swiveled the lens around to focus in on it. “Ah, that’s Corvus. As suggested by the name, it’s supposed to resemble a bird.”

“It looks delicious...”

“They’re stars, Diamond.”

Okay, that was enough. He stood up in a burst of grass seeds and heated embarrassment. “That’s it, you two!”

Two pairs of eyes blinked back at him in the dark. “What is?” Diamond and the little miss asked cluelessly in unison.

“You... it’s... I...” he began helplessly, then waved a hand at the telescope. “Stargazing!”

“What about it?” the little miss asked.

“Isn’t that what we came out here to do?” Diamond asked.

“That was my understanding,” the little miss said.

“Did you want a closer look at the croissant?” Diamond offered helpfully.

He had the most oblivious girlfriend and boyfriend in the world. This was supposed to be romantic! Diamond wasn’t supposed to bring stargazing snacks, though he probably should have expected that. Little miss wasn’t supposed to have studied star maps, though that was probably asking too much of her. They were supposed to have been... distracted.

Diamond and the little miss were grinning at him knowingly.

“Was there something else we should be doing?” Platina asked innocently.

They knew. They knew that he’d invited them out here on a pretense to avoid saying that one embarrassing word, you know the one, started with a ‘d’ and ended with ‘ate’ that actually wasn’t ‘debate’ no matter how often he might argue with the little miss that they did not argue that much. He wasn’t a romantic kind of person, either. But Diamond just rolled with the flow and the little miss would research romance if she could find the right textbooks, and if left to their own devices the three of them would never go on a proper date until their hair turned grey under their clueless hats. So the job fell to Pearl.

He thought they’d gotten the hint. But that was before Diamond showed up with a mini picnic and the little miss with a state-of-the-art telescope. And they were still exchanging looks before finally starting to laugh. He felt his cheeks heat up as Diamond reached out to take his hand and pull him in closer, as both he and Platina leaned in to kiss the corners of his mouth even while he stammered out a half-hearted protest.

… Well, maybe this stargazing date wouldn’t turn out so badly after all.


End file.
